Sweet ANN
Sweet Ann is a Vocaloid released by PowerFX. She was the first vocaloid created using Yamaha’s Vocaloid2 upgraded software PowerFX Vocaloid. Her name is a pun based on her origins, meaning that Sweet-Ann = Swe-den. She is voiced by "an Australian singer whose artist name is 'Jody'". History PowerFX took steps when Sweet Ann was to be released. They advertised her by creating a MySpace page and uploaded demos to YouTubeSweet Ann VS. Kitto. Sweet Ann was an enormous improvement over the past vocaloids, although, because of her boxart initial users were immediately turned off. Despite all of this Nico Nico users jumped at the opportunity to buy Sweet Ann in order to make fun of her odd looking boxart. This produced a joke on Nico, in which Sweet Ann is made to shoot beams from her eyes. Fan Depiction Sweet Ann's boxart caused a new stir among the vocaloid fans. Due to her neck consisting of metallic staples, a feature that is also included on Big Al's forehead, this lead to fans depicting Sweet Ann with stitches across her limbs. And due to the shading of her boxart, she is sometimes depicted as having very light blonde hair and tanned skin, to which some fans jokingly refer to her then as "Tan Ann" or "SweetTann". After Big-Al's redesign by accela, the artist asked for fan feedback about a possible redesign for Sweet Ann. http://vocaloidotaku.net/index.php?showtopic=8935&hl= Due to the Japanese stereotype that Western women have a large bust size, Sweet Ann is thought to have a size F cup in Japan. Also, it seems that Sweet Ann has become so popular with the Japanese audience that there is an MMD model for her. So for a while, this made Sweet Ann the only English Vocaloid to have a model featured in MikuMikuDance. Her usage has increased since her male counterpart Big-Al was released so she is often heard in duets with him. Songs (covers included) Sweet Ann no Uta Song by Daisuke.S-P * Nicovideo broadcast * Youtube upload :A song created with Ann singing in English first then in Japanese. At one point in the song she sings that: "I don't understand Japanese". SEVENTH MOON Song by K. Inojo Covered by kagura555 (may just be the uploader of video) * Youtube upload :This song is from the anime series Macross 7, which was the first Opening song, and was sung by Fukuyama Yoshiki. The upload features artwork by HOMEXさん Sweet Ann art used for Seventh Moon Luka Luka Night Fever (duet ver.) Song by Samfree Covered by Anmerutsu-P *NicoNicoDouga Broadcast *Youtube broadcast :This song was originally by Samfree and created for Luka Megurine. The upload features Ann and Luka singing the song in English. Salamander Song by Ellegarden Covered by Anmerutsu-P * Nicovideo broadcast * Youtube upload : This song is originally from a Japanese band, the song itself was written and sung completely in English. The upload features Ann with tanned skin and a Crypton-esque design, which was drawn by Miguel Mushakoji (武者小路ミゲル)Sweet Ann art used for Salamander. Crazy Composed byWillie Nelson, sung by Patsy Cline Covered by Giuseppe * Youtube upload :This song is a country pop ballad. See also * English Vocaloids External Links * Twitter: PowerFX1 * MySpace: Sweet Ann References Category:Vocaloid2